Rhino Hardsuit
The is a bipedal set of power-armor in Blacklight: Retribution that players can purchase from the Depot during a match. Overview Note: This page primarily deals with the Rhino hardsuit. The Hardsuit is delivered via air drop and cannot be called-in inside of buildings. For the Hardsuit to be delivered, an uninterrupted path towards the sky is required. When players purchase a Hardsuit from the Depot, they do not get it immediately. Instead, a laser-designator is handed out, with it, the player must hold it directly to a spot on the ground. When the Hardsuit is dropped from the sky, suicide is possible with the Hardsuit as it can kill either yourself or enemies should it land on them. To enter the Hardsuit, an agent must stand close enough and hold the 'use' key (default control bindings = E). The Rhino Hardsuit is equipped with a Railgun and a Minigun; both powerful weapons in the right hands, and they make the Hardsuit dangerous at all ranges. Because the Rhino Hardsuit has a very durable armor, it is one of the most dangerous opponents on the battlefield. It also features a dash through the use of turbo-powered boosters, knocking down all in its path. This ability works in a similar way to sprinting, requiring it to recharge after each use. Advantages * Equipped with two of the best weapons in-game: the Minigun and the Railgun, both can be fired simultaneously without switching weapons. ** The Minigun has a fairly tight cone at short range, and will quickly chew up enemies (or force them to hide). ** The Railgun fires much more slowly, but is pinpoint accurate and can kill enemy players in a single hit. It can also inflict serious damage to enemy Hardsuits, especially if it hits their weak point. ** The Hardsuit weapons have plenty of ammo: 600 bullets for the Minigun and 30~40 shots for the Railgun. * Very strong armor; a total of 15000 health. The Repair Tool can bring it up to a maximum of 20000 health. * Dash, for fast navigation. It takes a few seconds to recharge so use it cautiously ** When dashing, enemy agents caught in it's path will be killed. * The player who bought the Hardsuit can get in it quickly, while both enemies and other friendlies must wait a longer time before being able to enter the Hardsuit. * Players have access to the Hardsuit Battle Mode and Hardsuit HRV Ping Tactical Gears. ** Hardsuit Battle Mode lasts for several seconds and reduces incoming damage by 50%. It also protects the pilot from flamethrower attacks. ** Hardsuit HRV Ping allows the pilot to use an HRV Scan to locate nearby enemies. * Airdropping Hardsuits will crush anyone caught underneath them as they land. * Hardsuits can be used as mobile cover due to its large size. Disadvantages * Hardsuits require clear sky overhead to call in, take 2.5 seconds to 'call', plus a short arrival time. As a result Hardsuits cannot be used in the underground map Metro. * Compared to even the heaviest infantry loadouts, the Hardsuit moves and turns slowly. * The Hardsuit's size makes it difficult to use in confined areas, and makes it easy to ambush with anti-Hardsuit weapons. It is possible to get the Hardsuit stuck on terrain if piloted into certain spaces. * The Minigun takes a moment to spin up and the Railgun has a low firerate. Both weapons must be reloaded fairly often as well. * Hardsuit pilots cannot make use of HRV to locate enemies, making them easier to ambush. Hardsuit pilots must be alert at all times. * Vulnerabilities ** Each Hardsuit has a weak spot and any damage delt to the weak spot is multiplied by 10. Opponents can locate this spot using the HRV, though it may also be revealed by luck as the hit splash animation appears in a different color. Many successful hits at the weak spot will do massive damage, possibly being able to kill the Hardsuit within seconds if not crippling it. ** Extreme vulnerability to flamethrowers: it is possible to kill the Hardsuit's pilot with a flamethrower while leaving the suit almost unharmed. While the hardsuit is glowing red it is still considered hot and is harmful to enter. After a cooldown period it is possible to take it over. ** Very weak to the RL5 Armor Stinger; two to three shots from the Stinger will destroy it, usually taking the pilot along with it. Players with Stingers can easily flank or snipe the Hardsuit; attacking from above is also effective. ** A Breach Loaded Pistol with Incendiary rounds can burn out a hardsuit pilot with only 2 hits. ** EMP, Shock grenades and the Stun Mine Mk.1 will prevent a Hardsuit from using its weapons, and reduce its turning speed. Without backup, a stunned Hardsuit can easily be taken down or at least severely damaged by a single player, even if they don't know the weak point. ** Players using Electro Ammunition do extra damage against a Hardsuit. * Domination nodes can be captured while inside a hardsuit. Standing near will cause the node to slowly capture, but this is much slower than hacking them. * After using the dash, a Hardsuit cannot move, turn, or fire its weapons for a few seconds, leaving it extremely vulnerable. * Hardsuits can be stolen by the enemy team if unoccupied or if the pilot is 'burnt out'. * All players but the person who bought the hardsuit must wait several seconds as they "hack" the hardsuit controls. This can make a friendly player a sitting duck if he has no one to guard him. Tactics In a Hardsuit: Most important of all, avoid being ambushed. Always keep an eye out for enemies lining up Stinger shots, and try to have a couple of friendly players around to keep them from ambushing you with flamethrowers. Hardsuits can easily be crippled or badly damaged by one enemy soldier who knows where your weak point is and manages to hit it, even if they aren't using a Stinger or the Railgun. Always watch out for attacks from above, particularly from high windows and ledges. Hardsuits are big and slow, but cover can still work in your favour, whether it's a pile of boxes preventing shots from hitting your legs to popping in and out from behind a building whilst duelling with another Hardsuit. Learn the location of your weakpoint and protect it. Whatever you do, don't waste the investment. Hardsuits cost a decent chunk of your Combat Points, and can be killed by things much cheaper than them. If the enemy team is well coordinated, don't sit in one place too long or they may launch a coordinated assault to take you out. When facing a group of enemy infantry, anticipate flanking maneuvers from enemies using Flamethrowers or Stingers. Nothing will ruin your day quite like trying to kill the guy with the Stinger only to get burnt out of your suit by his fire-wielding buddy. If your suit is badly damaged or very low on ammo, it isn't necessarily useless -- you can use it as bait to lure enemy hardsuits or infantry teams into a trap. Finally... if you have Battle Mode or the HRV Ping, remember to use them! Against a Hardsuit: Hardsuits are powerful and tough, but by no means invincible -- especially in the face of a well-equipped and well-coordinated squad. Coordinate with your teammates to launch combined anti-armor attacks using weapons like the RL5 Armor Stinger, EMP/Shock Grenade, Flamethrower, and Breach Loaded Pistol with Incendiary rounds. Lure Hardsuits into traps wherever possible, perhaps by using a friendly Hardsuit as bait. If you see a Hardsuit being airdropped in, try to take out the to-be pilot before they can board, or at least do some damage to the suit before it can initialize all its systems. All that damage adds up, especially if nobody on the enemy team has a Repair Tool. Hardsuits are big and easy to spot in HRV - keep track of them and make sure you don't turn a corner to find an enemy Hardsuit you didn't know about. Hardsuit vs Hardsuit: Neither of you are going to come out in good shape if you try to go head to head on even footing (unless one pilot is incompetent and/or very unlucky), so try to lure the other Hardsuit pilot into terrain or territory that favours you. If you can draw their fire while an ally lines up a shot with a Stinger or ambushes them with a Flamethrower, then do so. If your enemy is falling back, be aware that they may be trying to lure you into a trap of their own. Also keep in mind that a damaged suit is no less of a threat than a fully-armoured one, especially in the hands of a skilled pilot. Careful maneuvers can swing a normally unfavorable situation into a favorable one, especially if you have allies to back you up. If you see an enemy Hardsuit drop in your field of fire, start putting the hurt on it before it can power up, as mentioned previously. The more damage you do whilst it's defenseless, the less damage you have to worry about doing later. If you're good or lucky, you might be able to kill the pilot before they can board it, or scare them away! Most of all, if the enemy Hardsuit is backed up by enemy infantry, always try and keep track of them and do not let them ambush you. Especially if you're fighting near a Depot. Stingers are much cheaper than Hardsuits. Taunt While in a Hardsuit, the player can perform a unique taunt where the Hardsuit stomps its feet on the ground, akin to a sumo wrestler. Notes *It takes about 300 minigun rounds or 15 railgun shots to kill another hardsuit if it's at full health. Official Trailer de:Mech-Anzug Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Gameplay